


hearts don't break around here

by windycookie



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, basically daniel's ver, its like true love but even more fluff, sdm vem me dar biscoito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windycookie/pseuds/windycookie
Summary: Daniel falls in love with a boy he knows. He is the sweetest thing Daniel will ever see.





	hearts don't break around here

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [;corações não se partem por aqui](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/523409) by gaynnercirlce. 

> im really sleepy right now
> 
> so this is the last, the next will be pretty new wehooo
> 
> hope you enjoy <3

He is the sweetest thing I have ever known. I know all his damn flaws. All that way of acting that sometimes makes him look like a brat. Which makes me want to scold him on the world wide web. Actually, I did.

I'm sorry, Max. You're still the sweetest thing.

The way you hold me when the lights go out. When it's all quiet in our apartment back in Monaco, and I can only hear his quiet breathing as he rests his head on my chest. You're the sweetest thing I ever thought I'd find.

It shakes my soul like a trap every time. It's like _Pipe_, but more. I feel the king of the world. I'm the strongest, smartest, most talented guy. When you are around. When I know you love me back.

Max Verstappen, you took my heart on a one-way trip. And I dare say I never knew when it started. Maybe when you first smiled at me? Back to the day you still had that cute baby fat. Who knows? Is my heart out there or everywhere?

You are the sweetest thing.

My history of broken hearts is endless. You know. But Max, I know that unlike these stories, my heart will be whole. Because you are the sweetest thing. It will do anything to keep it intact and close to yours.

Oh, Max, your halo is made of daisies! Lately, I know I love you more.

Lately, I know that every night I'll kiss you and you will say in my ear. As low as a whisper in the void _We're in love, aren't we?_

Lately, I know that I will laugh like a child, in pure happiness when it gets a candy or a new toy. I will hug you very tight and answer you with more kisses all over your beautiful face. Scream yes with all my might. Let's laugh even louder. And the next morning a letter from the building administration.

But who cares?

Lately, I know. When you hold me back, you know that hearts don't break here. I'm safe in your arms.

This is where I feel purely at home. I love you, Max.

Love the way you overcome your fears. As you learn from them and become even stronger. I'm safe in your arms.

Lately, I know; Hearts don't break around here, baby.

You are the river that flows into the Rhine; wild and indomitable. The tinkle of the bells; loud, noisy, and too happy for our worldly understanding. You are the fields and the trees; your scent is everywhere, impregnated in my lungs.

I spend my summers by your side. When you can shine more than the sun. And the rest of the year too, because even when the days are just clouds and snow, you still shine brighter than the sun. Inside of me. For me you'll always be the brightest thing there is, Max.

You are the stone that starts the fire and the fuel that leaves it lit. And the flames live in the brightness of your eyes. Merciless and imposing. Cause you're not just sweet. And I love you so much for that.

I love you, Max. Like the roses that lie on your bed. Your most precious feelings when we hug until we sleep.

Every night. Every night I'll kiss you _we're in love, aren't we?_ Let's whisper all the missing conversations during the day. My fingers through your silky hair, in the silent caress of the cuddle until you fall asleep and leave me talking to myself. I feel safe when you hold me so tight — I'm not going anywhere, my love. You know, _hearts don't break around here_.

Hearts don't break around here. Inside the arms of the boy I know. Inside the arms of the boy I found love. He is the beacon that illuminates my nights and my days. I'm like a sunflower following your light. He laughs when I say things like that. Small and cute. Red cheeks and bright eyes. Nothing can take my joy from seeing you like this. You are the sweetest thing, Max.

Guide me home in the warmth of your arms. In the safety of your love. Hearts don't break around here. We're in love, aren't we?

Lately, I know I love you more than yesterday.

**Author's Note:**

> tomorrow max will be win
> 
> tell me your thoughts i really appreciate 
> 
> xoxo
> 
> (pipe of christina ft lewis)


End file.
